True Colors
True Colors is the eighth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Plot When Grimlock suddenly starts attacking his teammates, Bee must figure out why the stalwart Dinobot has turned from friend to foe. Synopsis Fixit is putting the finishing touches to a proximity alarm for the scrapyard, though Russell is too busy playing a game to pay attention. Fixit sets the alarm off as a test and the other Autobots, returning from a scavenging mission, are caught by surprise. Unfortunately the stasis pod they've brought back is empty, aside from some mud. When Strongarm complains about Sideswipe's laziness, Sideswipe attempts to shift the blame to Grimlock, only to be smashed aside by the Dinobot's tail. As Grimlock charges on Sideswipe, Bumblebee attempts to put himself between the pair, only for Grimlock to bash him into a wall. Sideswipe prevents Strongarm from shooting Grimlock but Grimlock proceeds to flatten both of them. After Russell observes that Grimlock seems to be talking to himself, Fixit makes a futile attempt to stand up to the Dinobot and is flicked aside. Grimlock prepares to smoosh Russell but is unable to and instead goes to look for the stasis pods. Russell helps Fixit up and asks for instructions for the proximity alarm. Grimlock finds the stasis pods and loads Underbite onto a sled. He's distracted when the proximity alarm goes off, and smashes the console. Russell bluffs that Optimus Prime is coming, causing Grimlock to panic and make off with Underbite. The Autobots pick themselves up and begin discussing Grimlock — Strongarm assumes Grimlock's always been bad and has been fooling them, Sideswipe thinks Grimlock was forced to attack them, and Russell points out Grimlock didn't appear to be in control of himself. Fixit's unable to track Grimlock's signal due to the damage to the console. Russell realizes the Crown River Dam is the most likely place for Grimlock to have gone, so the Autobots head out. Russell asks Fixit to call up the prisoner manifest, and the pair spot something that makes them very worried for the rest of the team. The others find Grimlock's footprints and start following them, but step unawares through a laser tripwire that creates a patch of ice on the ground. Bumblebee and Sideswipe go tumbling downwards but are able to stop themselves before they go over the cliff edge. Strongarm finds a cryo-inducer from the stasis pod Grimlock took and they realize Grimlock left the trap for them. At the scrapyard, Fixit struggles to repair the comms so they can warn the others and manages to get it to play music. Grimlock reaches the dam with his cargo and meets Steeljaw. Steeljaw is disappointed that Grimlock only managed to get one pod, and even more so when the other three Autobots appear. He and Bumblebee clash while Sideswipe attempts to reason with Grimlock. As they battle, Grimlock flings a reel of cable which hits Strongarm, sending her flying into Bumblebee and Steeljaw. As Steeljaw reprimands Grimlock, Sideswipe jumps on him and demands to know what he's done to Grimlock. The pair fight while Grimlock takes on Bumblebee and Strongarm. Though Sideswipe tells Steeljaw to reverse whatever he's done to Grimlock, Steeljaw points out that Grimlock is demolishing the other two Autobots. Sideswipe goes to their aid and the trio are kept occupied trying to subdue the Dinobot, allowing Steeljaw to get away with Underbite's stasis pod. The three Autobots finally manage to bring Grimlock down by using Sideswipe as a distraction while Bumblebee and Strongarm tangle him in cables. Fixit finally gets through on the comms and fills them in — a Cyber-tick named Minitron is controlling Grimlock. The Autobots search Grimlock's armor plating until Strongarm spots that Minitron has jumped onto Bumblebee. She and Sideswipe tackle their leader, only for Minitron to jump to Strongarm. A fight breaks out between the trio and Minitron abandons them to it, heading for Grimlock. Grimlock, however, catches the tiny Decepticon but refrains from simply squishing him, instead rendering him unconscious. Later back at the scrapyard, they place Minitron in a small stasis pod, and Bumblebee announces that it's time for Grimlock to get his Autobot insignia. A jubilant Grimlock hugs Sideswipe and Russell, while the others worry about Underbite being free once more. Appearances Autobots * Bumblebee * Strongarm * Sideswipe * Fixit Decepticons * Grimlock * Underbite (in stasis pod) * Steeljaw * Minitron Humans * Russell Clay Quotes "Grimlock's coming this way!" "I'll handle this." "You'll handle a Dinobot? Have you seen you?" "You're right! I'm gonna be smooshed!... But I am still the official caretaker of the Alchemor." : —'Russell' is concerned as Fixit prepares for battle. "And while I'm gone, I need you to keep your dad from touching my things." : —'Fixit' gives us a sneak preview of the next episode. "We should interrogate Grimlock's known associates. He's clearly been fooling us all this time." "We are Grimlock's known associates!" : —'Strongarm' and Sideswipe discuss their course of action "I've seen Grimlock's rap-sheet, the only crime on there is severe property damage due to Grimlock being... Grimlock." : —'Bumblebee', saying it like it is. "Autobots, maximum velocity." crickets "All right, just transform, please." : —'Bumblebee' continues to come up with a rallying cry, to no avail. "Savour the daylight, things are about to get rather dark." : —'Steeljaw' says one of the best Decepticon quotes EVER Sideswipe: No... problem... Russell: Can I have my lungs back? Grimlock: In a minute. : —Grimlock dispenses some life threatening hugs. Trivia * The first thirteen episodes of the series, this included, first premiered in Mandarin on Chinese streaming video site M1905. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes